Femeile Războinici
by Staza-may
Summary: Year of probation is at the end and Keladry of Mindelan's fear has come true. Lord Wyldon has refused her continued training; stuck in his ways. What will happen down the track? Please review, I did this story when I was in year nine and only just found it again. If enough interest, I will take requests to expand this one chapter into a full length story.


Femeile Războinici

AN. Bold writing are aspects from the book- the page will be in brackets. I do not own the Protector of the Small series. Tamora Pierce owns the series, and the characters, but the plot is all my own creation.

 **Lord Wyldon stood with his back to her, staring through a window that opened on to one of the palace Rose gardens. Was he looking at flowers, she wondered, or maybe at the nobles who lingered there as the skies grew dark?**

 **"You sent for me. My lord," she said.**

 **Lord Wyldon signed and turned. "Sit down, girl."**

 **Kel hesitated, and then sat.**

 **Lord Wyldon absently massaged his right arm. "I want you to listen to me. I speak to you as I might to one of my own daughters."**

 **Kel blinked at him, startled. She supposed she knew that Lord Wyldon had a wife and family, but she had forgotten it. It was hard to imagine him with any life other than that of training master to the pages and squires.**

 **"Now that you have made your point, consider the future. Soon your body will change. The things that you will want from life as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have, and you might be crippled by an accident." He looked at his right arm and smiled crookedly. "What if you should fall in love? What if you came to grief, or caused others to do so, because your thoughts were on your heart rather than on combat? This year was the easiest."**

 **You think so? She asked him silently. It wasn't your year, was it? She opened her mouth to reply.**

 **"Not now," he said, raising his hand. "Do not answer me now. Go home and think about it." He signed. "You are dismissed."**

 **She needed to hear him say it. "I can't come back, then." (First Test, pg210-11)**

Lord Wyldon stared at her blankly, the chirping of birds and of the wind blowing was all that was heard, until he blinked and replied gently but harshly all the same, "No Mindelan, you cannot come back. The convent is prepared to receive you in the fall."

She looked at him with a blank face that got her the atrocious nickname 'the Yamani lump', willing herself to not cry and hiding her deep shame and anger that this man would not let her continue on. I am stone, she thought, I am a calm lake.

"I will send a servant after breakfast to accompany you to your parents. You may go now Mindelan."

"As you wish My Lord," she bowed the minimum that was required before turning and leaving the chamber, fighting the tears of shame and unjust she felt as she went. Once she had turned the corner away from view, she ran, ran like a flash to her room, she encountered no one on her way.

In her room she still was refusing to cry. It's not fair, I'm as good as the boys, she thought as she grabbed her glaive and beginning some drills to let out her frustrations, I won't let them have the joy of seeing me cry.

By the next bell Kel was worked out from non-stop drills, exasperated she dropped her glaive next to her bed and fell on top into a deep sleep as she cried for the injustice of the world she was in. Keladry slept for one bell without a dream before a knock on the door awoke her from her deep sleep, "Kel let us in. I know that you are in there, tells us what the Stump said." It was Nealan of Queenscove, her best friend and sponsor as well as the gang of her friends and year mates. How in Mithros could she face them, knowing that she had let them down in the worst way. "We are staying out here until you come out Kel, just let us in."

Feeling that she had no choice but to sneak out, Kel began to pack a bag full of clothes- tunics, breeches and one dress; as well as some personal items including her gifts from her secret benefactor. She could not face everyone at breakfast; it would be too painful to see the smug looks on their faces and the shame that she felt would double without doubt. It was with a heavy heart filled with sorrow and yearning that Kel picked her glaive off the ground and silently opened her window to slipped out into the darking night without so much as a sound from her.

Her friends were left waiting for something that would not come until Gower came by in the morning to give Kel her washing water and saw the boys fast asleep on the floor. What they discovered broke one emerald eyes boy's heart- wind blowing through an open window and clothes missing without a trace of one Keladry of Mindelan and one small note.

 _Dear Neal and group,_

 _I am so sorry for leaving like this but I cannot face all of you when I have failed you all as well as myself. You guys were the rays in my days without you I would be lost like a knight without her trusty steed. I hope in a few weeks I can see you again._

 _Until then,_

 _Keladry of Mindelan_

(Eight years later)

The old tree on the hill was like an aged and tired man, its knobby fingers wobble, reaching out for its withering green hat, blown off in the wind. A hooded figure blended into the old man, tall and proud as it, observing the festival below the hill. Face shadowed and unseen by the nobles and commoners gathered below, waiting, waiting for time to start again as a party raged below like a storm on a shoreline.

The noise was a melody to the stranger as the wind carried it up the forest's way and beyond to all to hear. It was a joyous time with children running under feet, playing and being free for the first time in what seemed like years to them. A smile light as bright as the sun upon the stranger's face of the view below but it was time not for delight and play but for the enlightening of oneself.

"It's time young one." Spoke a middle aged lady as she strolled out of the shadows towards the hooded stranger with elegance of a snow leopard.

The lady wore a white linen shift accompanied by a snowy white dress and frosty white slippers- she was an ice queen in all her glory. Her eyes glowed dark blue as beautiful as the sea on a summer's night, striking chestnut hair going against the pure white of her dress. She was like a goddess contrasting with the greens and browns of the forest behind her.

"Mama Rosa," The hooded person returned in greeting with a soft musical voice before turning towards the lady, "I have waited such a long time."

Mama Rosa walked closer to the hooded figure with a small smile, "I know child, and you have been on a long and fulfilling journey these past years."

Delicately Mama Rosa pulled the hood back from the figure revealing a big girl of eighteen, broad-shouldered and solid-waisted, with straight mouse-brown hair down to her neck and cut across her forehead. She had a romantic's hazel eyes, set beneath long, curling lashes, odd in contrast to the many fine scars on her hands and the muscles that flexed and bunched under her tunic and coat. Her nose delicate, her lips full and determination filling every inch of her strong body as hazel met blue.

"It seems like only yesterday that you picked me off the forest floor and bought me into our merry cheery group."

Mama Rosa let out a laugh as the two walked step by step together down the hill towards recognition.

####################

(Eight years ago)

Keladry of Mindelan ran though the courtyard towards the palace gates; once out of the gate she started jogging towards the royal forest with one single russet pack on her back, her deadly glaive in hand and her dagger in her belt. She felt lost and empty as she worked her way along the narrow trail. Leaves sliding across her bare forearms like wet tongues. With all the depressing thoughts running though her head the forest grew darker and a more dangerous edge towards it

What light was left faded, creating new shadows and dark patches around Kel. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. Kel moved faster ignoring the briars that caught in her breeches, the damp leaves that grimed her skin.

Keladry soon knew that she was lost when she stumbled into a meadow. But as luck would have it she was not alone, in the meadow stood four women all wearing black breeches, brown tunics and black boots except for the oldest.

The oldest had chestnut wavy hair and was about one foot taller than Kel. She was lit up by the moonlight making her glow in her white dress and shoes. A jet black haired girl stood next to her with around the same height. The two smaller females had strawberry blond and amber hair; both were around two foot smaller than their associates.

"I mean you no harm my ladies, are you alright?" Kel asked to the ladies in a polite way as to seem less threatening with her glaive. It didn't work.

A snarl was made by the jet black haired girl before the three youngest got into aggressive crouches. Kel allowed them to make the first move to leave her with a less open position and to assess them. The amber haired maiden was the first to reach her. Keladry countered her punch to the face with a crescent kick against the side of her head, sending the girl crumpling down to the meadow ground; leaving three of four against her.

The oldest lady pulled out a sword to fight off Kel's glaive as the yet black haired woman sent a kick to Kel's stomach, which she dodged and found herself open to the other women. Simultaneously the attackers punched Kel on her face and the oldest swung her sword. The punch hit and within that spilt second of shock the older lady sent her glaive flying off to the edge of the meadow with her sword.

As the shock went away the strawberry blond woman grabbed Kel in an arm lock. Not for long as Kel swiftly swerved and dragged her feet behind the attacker's feet pushing her off balanced. Her attacker fell backwards dragging Kel down with her, thus allowing an elbow into the stomach leaving her out for the count.

Two down and two to go Kel flipped back onto her feet and sent a crescent moon sweep to the oldest attacker which was blocked then returned in turn. Sent flying Kel flipped and smacked the ground on the balls of her feet. Together the chestnut and jet black haired attackers stepped forward then leaped into the air towards Kel; the oldest kicked her in the shoulder while the other tried and was blocked as she went to kick Keladry in the stomach. The oldest woman flipped on her feet and into a crouch as Kel kicked the other girl away and into the blue berry bush by the edge of the meadow.

The oldest girl was left and Kel was feeling weak to the bone; four against one is a tough fight even with her experience. Battered and bruised Kel fought to the end as the elder lady kicked her into the ground after had Kel kicked her sword off to the side. With one finally kick Kel was out for the run and seeing stars.

Sometime later Kel awoke on a cot of wood and straw. Sitting up Kel looked around the small room to discover baby blue walls, ocean blue flooring and her attackers standing by the door. The chestnut stepped forward lightly as a dancer and introduced herself and her associates.

"Keladry of Mindelan, do not be alarmed by us. My name is Maria Rosa and these are my students Sarah, Jade, and Elizabeth." Maria Rosa gestured to each respectatively, "As leader of Femeile Războinici I wish to include you into our group. If you agree the next seven years you will be trained in several fighting techniques including Shang and Tortallan style as well as how to blend in and stand out in both the women's and men's world. We are sorry about the fight before but we had to see if you showed the skill and promise that is needed to make it as an Războinici."

Keladry stretched her limbs out before replying. It was a shock for her to discover that she could still train and be like Alanna the first female Knight and her role model so soon after losing hope.

"Yes." Kel answered in a chocked voice before clearing her throat and repeating her answer louder, "Yes, I would love to join."

Over the next several days Keladry was introduced to ten female orphans fewer than ten seasons old, eight students in training from eleven to seventeen seasons old including Jade and Elizabeth and five ex-students of Maria Rosa (Mama Rosa as she was referred to) including Sarah. Keladry was to learn that Femeile Războinici was a group of women warriors and warriors to be- all who were orphans and were chosen by Mama Rosa to be trained.

Over the next few weeks Kel got use to the training schedule of half the students and two of the elders looking after the children in the mornings and then trading off with the others in the afternoon to train. Every week the new chores were chosen between the girls so that no fighting would happen. Kel would find it to peaceful yet crazy at the same time. It so happened that one of the peaceful moments was when Kel had the job of collecting fire wood on one cold morning with small light breeze blowing.

Kel lifted her face, letting the light and shadow dance across her skin. Bees hummed around her. She inhaled the minty smell and continues on, delighted in the sound of her feet sliding through the leaves as she collected wood. The tranquillity of the moment was stopped when Kel saw a bear cub coming out of its cave home. The bear cub looked up from the berry bush it was attacking for juicy berries to eat and saw Kel. Ambling towards Kel, the bear cub let out a quiet cry in greeting before being called back into its nest by its' mothers' call.

With peaceful moments came fanatical moments as well such as when Mary Sue a five seasons old orphan toddled away from the cottage that they shared. Jade and Sarah stayed behind to watch the little ones while the rest of the group went out to search.

Mary Sue was found not fair from the bear cave crying. It was Kel that found her and although Mary Sue did not know her that well she raced up to Kel and hugged her tight. This moment in time made Kel's joining into Femeile Războinici final in the eyes of the whole group.

In the years to come Keladry of Mindelan trained day and night whenever she could. Within a year she had got the basics of Shang, Tortall and Assassin fighting down pat. Over the next five years Keladry grew into a beautiful young woman- beautiful but dangerous to the bone. Keladry of Mindelan with six hard years of work was turned into a Femeile Războinici. The next year was spent learning to blend into any environment and situation.

It was the seventh year that Kel was with the group she had learned to call family that Mama Rosa came to see her.

Kel was walking to the Cabin after training; halfway to the cabin Kel glanced up. Hemmed by treetops, glittering lights scattered across the night sky... it was her porthole to the universe. It was at such times that she thought of her family and friends that she made during her probation year. The crunch of leaves broke her thoughts as she was alerted that someone or something was coming up behind her.

Spinning around quickly and quietly Keladry got ready for whoever it was be it friend, foe or wild animal. It turned out to be Mama Rosa in all her glory of a white angle. Kel bowed in respect as she approached and spoke, "Keladry of Mindelan, for the past seven years you have shown that we were right to include you into our family. Now is the time to complete your final mission. War has broken out in Tortall and we have information that a refugee camp has been set up. You are to go there and do what you can for those that are there, you must protect them."

Mama Rosa smiled softly at her student with a proud look of a parent. Together the two women walked back to the cabin talking more of the mission.

At the cabin Keladry changed into a light coffee cotton gown with a yellow shaft before it was ripped and tattered to look like she had escaped a fight. Small cuts were made on her body and dirt was smudged on her face, hands and dress. One bag was packed by Mary Sue with two gowns, one breeches, one tunic and some died fruit, cheese and bread.

The preparations complete Keladry was swamped by hugs and were wishes from her family. Too soon in the eyes of many, Kel was sent off to the refugee camp about a day ride from their campout.

In Keladry's opinion the ride was too short for to get a paring for her mission. But she was trained to be ready for anything, so when she arrived at the refugee camp she was prepared for the suspension of the soldiers there. Giving a small sign Kel 'fainted' off her horse and pretended to be unconscious as a tall, fair-skinned, muscular, and lean man carried her into the compound and towards the healer's tent. Kel let out a moan as she was placed on a cot by the man; as she opened her eyes she saw that he and light brown hair with a widow's peak and slanting emerald eyes.

He had wilful face, with high cheekbones and arched brows. To Kel he looked familiar but she could not place him until his hands light up in an emerald green gift. She gasped and leaned away from him in shock, and Nealan of Queenscove closed his hands shutting off his gift before sitting on the cot opposite her to talk.

"I am sorry to have frightened you my lady. I am Nealan of Queenscove and I am the local healer. May I?" Neal gestured to her cuts and she nodded putting out an air of a frightened woman while she studied him. Kel shifted as Neal froze and stared at her, recognition light in his eyes as he whispered, "Kel?"

I froze as he looked at me with hope before I nodded slightly but enough for Neal to grin and grab her in a tight hug whispering that he missed her and that he was glad she was ok and that she was an idiot for running.

By the next bell Neal had gotten the full story from Kel and grinned like it was a big prank. So it was from the first day of her mission Kel had her best friend back and she loved it.

Over the next eight months Keladry of Mindelan becomes part of the Haven camp community undercover as a refugee. No one but Neal knew who she really was; it was better that way as she fought against raiders when they attacked her new home. Everything was going fine when during a progress report to Lord Wyldon Haven was attacked by raiders and killing devices. Screams were heard as homes went up in flames; men were killed commoners and soldiers alike; only women and children were saved from the killing. Kel fought as best she could but she too was knocked out and taken away with the other refugees.

At the far end of the valley, between the jagged cliffs, was a massive castle with tall towers, thick columns. The towers and walls climbed up the rock wall on both sides. It towered above us, dominating the whole village; it struck a note doom in the refugees but all were determined to get the children back and continued on through the village. With the help of the villagers the group got into the castle without being detected

The fight that happened lasted an hour before Kel killed the Nothing Man (aka Bruce). The castle was burning up in a blaze like an erupting volcano. The children ran to join their parents and before long the refugees began their way back home. On the border between Tortall and Scarna they were met by a rescue party including Neal and Lord Wyldon. To say they were shocked would be an understatement; with a quick explanation of what happened they went home. Halfway back to Corus Keladry slipped away to the shadows to hide away before she returned to her family with Mama Rosa.

A few months had past and war had officially ended due to the killing machines dropping on the battle field. It was to be believed that Tortall has a powerful mage that destroyed the magic that was the killing machines. To celebrate the royal family has thrown a two week-long festival involving combat competitions, art, and music and food- lots of food.

The festival's first competition was jousting followed by sword combat then hand to hand combat. Over the next two weeks eliminations for each take place until the best compete for the top place. This is where Keladry of Mindelan was to get her recognition and show that females can fight. A horn blew and it was time for the competitions to start.

Each round Kel made it look like she only just made it through with luck but on contrary she went easy on everyone so that when she got to the finals her competitors would be complacent. Therefore everyone will be shocked when/ if she wins and when she reveals herself Lord Wyldon will eat his words.

Hand to hand combat was easy for Keladry as she had twelve years' worth of training on her belt. She faced off with Neal who grinned at her before going for the first hit, it was an even match but in the end Kel knocked Neal down and won first place. The cheering was loud for her as people thought her to be a commoner who had won against a knight.

The sword combat was not so easy to win as she went up against her role model Alanna, Lioness of Tortall. The fight lasted the longest in history for about twenty minutes before Alanna sent a crescent moon sweep to Kel's left side. Kel blocked the attack but was not quick enough to block the return sweep to her right. The cheers went up- no one cared who won, it was the best match they had seen. Alanna held out her hand for Kel and Kel grabbed hold to be heaved up.

At the end of the two weeklong festivals a ball was held in honour of the winners and for the end of the war. This was when Kel revealed herself.

Moods were high for everyone, laughter and music was heard outside the castle- for all that heard it would have the joy to the shocked silence that was heard when Kel revealed herself. It was when she was given her medal for winning hand to hand combat and coming runner up for sword combat that she told everyone- when she was asked who she was.

"Me, your liege? My name is Keladry of Mindelan; I do believe that you will remember me as the girl that tried to defy traditions." Keladry replied taking off her hood as she looked around the hall at the shocked faces of her classmates, teachers and most of all Lord Wyldon her ex-training master. It was bittersweet in the end of her journey but as the night came to an end Kel would not trade her new family with Mama Rosa in the Femeile Războinici for anything.


End file.
